<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sokka's 12-Step Plan to Winning Zuko's Heart by argentoswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522900">Sokka's 12-Step Plan to Winning Zuko's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoswan/pseuds/argentoswan'>argentoswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the greatest illusion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I mean everything, Fluff, Lists, M/M, sokka likes to plan everything out, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoswan/pseuds/argentoswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka has a plan to win Zuko over. Toph has some critiques for him. Companion piece to 'it's the illusion of separation.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the greatest illusion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sokka's 12-Step Plan to Winning Zuko's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Sokka's 12-step plan that features in chapter 12 of 'it's the illusion of separation,' but can feature as a stand-alone if you just imagine a lovestruck Sokka trying to win over Zuko :) </p>
<p>The regular writing is Sokka.<br/>The bold writing is Toph.<br/>When something has a line through it, it means someone crossed it out. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka’s 12-Step Plan to Winning Zuko’s Heart</p>
<p>By: Sokka <strike><b>and Toph</b></strike>toph you can’t write <b>twinkletoes is doing it for me</b></p>
<ol>
<li>Zuko needs to laugh more- tell him jokes. <strike><b>but your jokes aren’t funny</b></strike> Aang! <b>i’m sorry toph is making me write this!</b>
</li>
<li>Express interest in his <strike>hobbies</strike> <b>be more specific. </b>i’m sorry is this your list or mine??</li>
<li>
<strike>Compliment him.</strike> <b>his self-esteem is too low he’ll think you’re fucking with him </b>please get off my list</li>
<li>
<strike>Invite him to </strike> <b>make out with him at </b>NYE party. </li>
<li>
<strike>Talk to him </strike> <b>make out with him </b>at NYE party. </li>
<li>Give him xmas gift. <b>what is it? </b>none of your business toph <strike><b>asshole </b></strike>
</li>
<li>He’ll be grateful for the gift → he’ll hug me. <b><strike>oh my god</strike> </b>
</li>
<li>Hugging → casual touch. <b>??? </b>
</li>
<li>Invite him to dinner- <strike>Italian?</strike>  <b>sushi. </b>...thanks, toph</li>
<li>Compliment him at dinner- this one’s easy. <b>Toph told me to tell you that you’re stupid but I actually think this is really sweet, Sokka    -Aang:) </b>
</li>
<li>Pay for his meal + <strike>walk him home.</strike> <b>what is this, the 1800s? </b>i’m trying to be romantic toph, get off my list!!!!</li>
<li>
<strike>Kiss him at his door.</strike>  <b>chicken out at the last second </b>toph seriously get off the fucking list </li>
</ol>
<p>Notes:</p>
<ul>
<li>Xmas gift ideas:<strike> jewelry? chocolate? art?</strike> <b>art of what? </b>my foot up your ass <strike><b>fuck you sokka </b></strike>
</li>
<li>Sample compliments:</li>
<ul>
<li>
<strike>Your eyes are as bright as the moon.</strike> <b>his eyes look nothing like the moon</b>
</li>
<li>
<strike>Is your mom a baker? Cause you’ve got a nice set of buns.</strike> <b>no. </b>
</li>
<li>I feel safe with you. <b>…this one is okay. </b>aw toph you do care:) </li>
</ul>
<li>DO NOT: </li>
<ul>
<li>Try to kiss him because he has a stupid smile. </li>
<li>Try to kiss him just because he thinks opera is “The Black-Eyed Peas of the 16th Century.” <b>oh my god </b>i know isn’t he cute <b>not the word i was looking for</b>
</li>
<li>Try to kiss him just because he looks cute with his hair up. <b>i thought you were </b><b><em>supposed </em></b><b>to be kissing him?? </b>that’s step twelve toph didn’t you read the list? <b>i can’t read! </b>oh now you can’t get aang’s help?</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sokka I don’t care what everyone says- I don’t think you’re going to chicken out and never make a real move! You’ve got this :) - Aang</b>
</p>
<p>thanks, aang.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>